


Hugging Bucky Barnes

by EnglishHorrorStory



Series: Bucky and Steve and Tony, BFFs and BFs too [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Remembers, Flashbacks, Hugs, Implied M/M/M, M/M, Oneshot, Recovery
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-01
Updated: 2015-08-01
Packaged: 2018-04-12 09:55:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,314
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4474949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EnglishHorrorStory/pseuds/EnglishHorrorStory
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky has a flashback, Tony and Steve help.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hugging Bucky Barnes

Bucky has flashbacks, sometimes. 

They happen when he's not expecting it, when he's watching Tv at 3am, when he's baking with Stark, when he's mid conversation with Clint. And it's horrible, it is well and truly horrible. 

The nightmares he expects, they are easy to predict. When he goes to bed he knows there's an 80% chance of nightmares, whether JARVIS reads to him as he drifts off or not. But the flashbacks are unpredictable. 

Bucky has bad days, he's still recovering and bad days happen often. On these days he goes and sits on the roof away from everybody and stays there until the sun goes down. Sometimes Steve sits with him, he brings the radio and they listen to old music and make harmless chit chat, they never talk about the past. Steve likes to ask about Bucky's future plans, nothing dramatic but more like asking what he's going to do at the weekend. 

But today Bucky wasn't expecting it at all. 

He'd just gotten up late, it was approaching lunch time when he went down to the main floor and found everyone there. Bucky wasn't feeling particularly bad, no nightmares the night before but he'd been restless during the night. Tony was attempting to cook with Clint, grilled cheese by the looks of it, except Tony was being incredibly impatient and was requesting the flamethrower technique, which Bruce was denying them access to. 

"It'll be fine! What could go wrong?" Tony was saying

"Morning Bucky" Clint smirked 

Bucky was too tired to dignify the teasing with a response, instead he grunted and headed straight to the coffee machine. 

"No Tony, you'll probably burn the tower down" Bruce scowled

"I would not!"

"You could've made enough grilled cheese for everyone in the time it's taking you to argue your point" Natasha pointed out as she threw coco puffs at Clint who was viciously throwing them back

"This is _my_ tower! I should be allowed to use a damn flamethrower in my own kitchen!" Tony complained

"Language" Steve muttered as he read the newspaper he'd gotten that morning

"Where's Thor? He'd agree with me!" Tony declared

"He's out with Phil and Pepper talking to Fury about choosing an ambassador to go to Asgard" Steve said without looking up from the paper

"Ooh choose me!"

"No" Natasha threw a coco puff and hit tony between the eyes "you're an idiot"

Bucky simultaneously hated and loved the amount of noise the group made when all together. Most of the time the noise was almost calming, the silence reminded him of his time as the Winter Soldier were he spent most of his time in silence. But sometimes the noise was too much, too loud, too hetic.

He poured his self a cup of black coffee without sugar, he was used to taking it like this from when he didn't have the luxury before the war and found that putting in milk and sugar made it taste weird. Picking up the mug he turned around planning on going to sit beside Steve but-

Maybe it was the kitchen lights, he'd turned too fast and they blinded him for a moment, Bucky wasn't sure. 

_He blinked his eyes open wearily and snapped them shut again at the pain, blinding lights were shining down and they hurt his sensitive eyes._

Everyone turned to look at him in shock as he dropped the coffee mug, the dark liquid spilling everywhere and shards of the cup went flying. The kitchen was in silence down. Fuck, Bucky hated the silence.

"Bucky?"

 _He blinked his eyes open again and managed to keep them open this time. Bucky looked down at his hands and- oh god- what was that? What is that?_

Bucky flexed his metal hand, it was still the same one zola had given him, all those years ago. Tony had wanted to upgrade it but Bucky had always found himself paralysed in fear at the thought of someone messing with it. 

"Bucky, are you okay?" Steve asked worriedly

 _"Ah, Sargent, welcome to the land of the living" Zola grinned as he entered the room. Bucky grabbed the nearest doctor and with the strength of his metal arm threw him against a wall, a sickening crack alerting them of the broken neck. "Perfect" Zola said "you're rage is perfect"_

Bucky felt someone touch his shoulder and he immediately shoved them away, forcefully, he heard the person slam back into the breakfast bar. Bucky couldn't breathe, all he could smell was the lab, the strange concoctions of medicines and injections and the smell of antiseptics. His head was fuzzy, it hurt, the bright lights hurt. 

_"We will use that rage, we will use it shape a new future for all mankind!" Zola was shouting as they restrained Bucky to the bed. The doctors he hadn't managed to kill were coming closer with more needles, sharp, dripping needles that'd drive into his skin_

Bucky squeezed his eyes closed tightly and tried to forget his metal arm, tried to pretend his real one was there, that the fall from the train hadn't happened.

 _"The perfect weapon" so many needles, too much noise, too many bright lights. It all hurt so much. He could hear himself trying to scream but the leather in his mouth prevented it_

"Should I get the suit?"

"No, it'll make it worse"

Bucky clumsily fumbled at the seam to his metal arm, fingers scrabbling to try and pry it off, his nails digging into the scars and ripping the skin causing little spots of blood to appear and stain the white shirt he was wearing. 

"Bucky stop, you're hurting yourself!" Steve ordered 

Ordered. Orders, he takes orders. He obeys and follows orders to the letter because if not- if not-

 _Bucky felt the whip hit his back, it ripped through his shirt and his skin, drawing blood and making him scream. "You will learn!" Zola shouted "your place is in our army, you will learn to follow my orders!"_

He tenses as two arms wrap around his middle, expecting them to hurt, but they don't. The arms squeeze him gently, encasing him in a-... hug? A hug. Warm. Warmth. Not an icy river, no plowing through the snow, no bitterness of a Russian winter. He makes a noise of confusion and the arms squeeze comfortingly. Bucky raises his flesh hand and hugs the body back, the warm, tiny body that he could so easily crush. The person's face is pressed to his chest as Bucky clutches at them. 

"Open your eyes?"

Bucky shakes his head, as soon as he opens his eyes the illusion will fade, he'll be alone again. Bucky doesn't want to be alone anymore. "Come on, open your eyes, you're alright" 

Slowly he blinks his eyes open again and finds that the lights have been lowered and he's somewhere familiar. He's in a kitchen, there's coffee all over the floor and- and-

"It's okay Bucky" Steve comes to stand at his side and squeezes his shoulder before sliding his hand up to lay his palm against his neck. Tony's the one who's wrapped around his waist, face still pressed against his chest 

"I'm sorry" Bucky chokes out

"English, Buck" Steve smiles sadly and Bucky realises he's speaking in Russian again

"Sorry" he repeats, this time in the right language. He drops his head down to hide his face in Tony's neck, his metal arm reaches out and pulls Steve into the hug who comes willingly. 

"You're doing better, so much better. That was the first in two weeks and you came out of it a lot quicker than usual" Steve told him 

"I think Tony helped"

"For once" the captain snorted but he had a hand on the small of Tony's back 

Bucky gave Tony's hair a kiss and pulled Steve closer. Thank god for hugging, huh?


End file.
